


Music RPFs

by flickawhip



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU as heck.New playground, new archives.





	Music RPFs

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 3:22 PM  
Pink had #1 singles and albums and was Mommy to Willow Hart, from her ex Carey. She was a guest on Jimmy Fallon for a Hashtag segment called #FallSongs and had her friend Christina Aguilera as her guest, who had brought her kids along aswell  
"Mommy!" Willow smiled watching

Christina AguileraToday at 3:28 PM  
Christina smiled, winking at Willow as they watched, finding herself smiling at Pink's song changes, finding herself laughing as she applauded after the Alanis song, giving Pink a thumbs up as she continued to watch, finding herself falling for Pink a little more as she watched.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 3:29 PM  
Pink smiled between songs having a good time giving the thumbs back, she smiled again as she finished up  
"thanks for having me, that was fun" as she shook hands with Jimmy

Christina AguileraToday at 3:35 PM  
Christina smiled, waiting for Pink to join her. "Well hey there rockstar..." She smiled, kissing Pink's cheek. "Slayed it, as usual Mama Pink."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 3:37 PM  
"hey hey gorgeous" kissing her babies and then hugging her friend, kissing back "that was so fun, I had a blast those Hashtags were so good" smiling and hearing her daughter ask something "wow umm.." smiling  
"ok ok...Christina Maria Aguilera..."

Christina AguileraToday at 3:41 PM  
"They were... you sounded amazing." Christina smiled. "Mmm, yeah Pinky?"

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 3:43 PM  
she slowly kneeled and kissed her friend's hand "I think it's obvious and I know you love me...I love you too my friend...be my wife?"

Christina AguileraToday at 3:54 PM  
"Bae..." Christina paused, then grinned and nodded. "Of course I'll marry you, my lady..."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 3:57 PM  
"please?" Alecia smiled tearing up, the girls tearing up aswell "my beautiful Fighter...and Mickey Mouseketeer" teasing and slipping the ring on her wife's finger, standing and kissing her  
"my Genie in a Bottle..." still teasing

Christina AguileraToday at 4:05 PM  
"Mmm, look who's talking, Trouble." Christina smirked, kissing Alecia softly in reply before murmuring. "My bad-butt punky girl."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 4:06 PM  
she laughed nuzzling Christina's neck "watch that mouth young lady" smiling and kissing her again, the kids excited  
"fluffy butt" playfully squeezing it "I want those damn tits girl" Alecia whispered

Christina AguileraToday at 4:38 PM  
"Yes ma'am." Christina laughed, kissing back. "Mm, take me home and you can have whatever you want."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 4:43 PM  
"good i want every inch of your sexiness" she smiled as their Moms came meet them, hugging them both "hey Mother in Law, hey Mommy" getting the kids' stuff

Christina AguileraToday at 5:24 PM  
"Wait did you?" The question from the moms made her laugh and Christina nodded. "Yeah, she proposed..... I said yes." She had moved to help her kids get their things. "I always was going to say yes."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 5:26 PM  
Alecia laughed softly giving her babies some kisses "be good for Granny and   
Nanna ok, we love you all so much" smiling at her wife "you better have" teasing and going change into pants and comfy shoes, tanktop

Christina AguileraToday at 5:28 PM  
Christina laughed, waving the kids off and waiting for her wife. "Let's go home." She spoke softly even as she headed back to the limo Jimmy had arranged with Alecia.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 5:30 PM  
Alecia smiled kissing Christina's cheek as they left "wish they'd stop growing up" following with their bags getting in and kissing her wife  
"you smell delicious"

Christina AguileraToday at 5:32 PM  
"They grow fast." Christina agreed, kissing Alecia back. "Mmm, I wanted to smell good for my girl."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 5:33 PM  
"kids or boobs?" teasing and cupping Christina's "i'll say yours grew up nicely so plump and juicy" kissing her love again

Christina AguileraToday at 5:51 PM  
"Kids... you perv." Christina laughed, humming softly at Alecia's touch and kissing her. "Mmm, good job we have a limo... You keep getting handsy I'll have to crawl into your lap to play."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 5:54 PM  
Alecia laughed and wiggled her eyebrows "we're almost there Christina, panties getting soaked?" making out till the limo stopped, a hand going up her wife's dress

Christina AguileraToday at 5:57 PM  
"You tell me." Christina teased, relaxing into making out, gently pressing her pussy against Alecia's fingers.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 5:59 PM  
tickling Christina's clit, licking her tongue "damn limo stopped, my tongue needs a good workout, think my boner went hard" smiling and getting out, her nipples hard through the top getting the bags

Christina AguileraToday at 6:02 PM  
"Mmm, well, we'll get you sorted when we get inside." Christina promised, kissing Alecia and teasing her hard nipples before moving away to let them both into the house.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 6:03 PM  
"ooo get me sorted yesss" laughing and kissing back, walking in and putting bags on the washing machine "my stinky socks need a good wash" scooping Christina  
"so does your pussy"

Christina AguileraToday at 6:18 PM  
"Mmm, wanna give it a tongue bath?" Christina asked with a smile, loving being carried.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 6:20 PM  
"hell yeah my Pillow Princess" singing here comes the bride on the way as she laid her wife down then slowly undressed, helping Christina with her heels tickling her feet  
"I wanna do Hashtags again one day" laughing nibbling toes

Christina AguileraToday at 6:31 PM  
Christina smiled, undressing as she watched Alecia strip. "Mmm, you should." Christina was smiling even as she giggled, humming softly at Alecia's nibbles. "Mmm, so kinky."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 6:33 PM  
"you're the kinky one baby" sucking on them then moving up to kiss her wife "I love you madly Christina"

Christina AguileraToday at 6:39 PM  
"I love you too Alecia. My babymama." Christina smiled, kissing Alecia and moving to gently stroke her clit dick.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 6:42 PM  
"ooo babymama, love it" arching a bit at her touch, Alecia made out with Christina for a bit before kissing down her neck to suckle a nipple, squeezing those boobs together

Christina AguileraToday at 6:50 PM  
Christina moaned softly, moving to kiss Alecia's neck as she let her continue.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 6:52 PM  
"mmm" staring and slowly fingering her wife's pussy "it was cute watching you, Summer and Willow doing dishes and laundry the other day...my girls" smiling softly stealing another kiss

Christina AguileraToday at 6:55 PM  
"We love looking after you babe." Christina smiled, kissing Alecia even as she moaned, still gently stroking her wife's clit dick.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 6:57 PM  
"I love spoiling you too" moaning and kneeling up to show Christina "hungry?" moving Christina's hair back then fixing her mohawk

Christina AguileraToday at 7:01 PM  
"Mmm, always hungry for you." Christina smiled, moving to lightly suck her wife's clit dick.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 7:03 PM  
Alecia smiled big laying back, toes curled moaning "mmm you're so beautiful baby" tearing up and rubbing her wife's head

Christina AguileraToday at 7:07 PM  
"I love you Alecia." Christina spoke tenderly, kissing her wife's tears away before returning to sucking at her clit dick.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 7:09 PM  
"I love you Christina" smiling softly rubbing her tits "aww thank you for being so caring, you are the best Mommy"  
pulling her wife ontop slowly grinding

Christina AguileraToday at 7:15 PM  
"Of course I care, you're my girl." Christina smiled, kissing Alecia as she rode the grinding, pressing back.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 7:17 PM  
"and you're mine, I have loved you since you were cute and innocent" teasing and kissing back, grabbing that booty smacking it

Christina AguileraToday at 7:36 PM  
"Mmm, you were a good bodyguard." Christina smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, you like to spank huh Mama?"

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 7:41 PM  
"your body is beautiful" smiling and smacking it again "uh huh, love that booty girl" grinding more, kissing Christina's neck and sucking her tits

Christina AguileraToday at 7:45 PM  
Christina moaned softly, lacing fingers into Alecia's hair, tugging lightly. "Mmm, it's all yours now babe."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 7:47 PM  
"mmm I know, lucky me" wiggling tongue at the nipples teasing them, loving the hair tugging "oh shit" smiling big and moving down to lick that pussy good, going deep  
"mmmm" slurping loudly

Christina AguileraToday at 7:55 PM  
"So close babe." Christina moaned, arching desperately to Alecia's tongue.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 7:55 PM  
slipping some fingers in eating roughly till her wife came, fingering herself

Christina AguileraToday at 7:58 PM  
Christina soon came, instantly moving down to suck on Alecia's clit dick, wanting to get her off.

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 8:01 PM  
"ooooo Christina" sitting on her wife's face cumming hard "ahhhh" holding Christina's cheeks, moving down kissing her deep

Christina AguileraToday at 8:48 PM  
Christina smiled, kissing back just as deep. "Mmm, love you."

Alecia 'Pink' MooreToday at 8:49 PM  
Alecia smiled "love you too"


End file.
